Metal, box-like enclosures are commonly used to contain certain arc-prone electrical components, such as medium-voltage controllers. Such controllers may operate at voltages from about 5 kV to 38 kV. These enclosures are typically designed to withstand increased gas pressures that may be generated during, for example, an arcing event that acts in an interior of the enclosure. Such controller enclosures typically include one or more doors allowing access to an interior of the enclosure thereby providing ease in servicing and maintaining the motor controllers therein. Such enclosure doors are generally designed to limit arcing products and hot gases from escaping the enclosure. To accomplish this, a typical enclosure door may overlap a face frame of an opening of the enclosure when closed. One or more hinges may be provided along a hinged edge of the door. One or more latches that engage the face frame may be provided along edges of the other sides of the door. However, existing doors may be inefficient at containing arcs and arc debris.
Accordingly, improved mechanisms for withstanding arc-induced gas pressures in order to limit arcing products and hot gases from escaping the enclosure (e.g., controller enclosures) are desired.